This invention relates to gas turbine engines and more particularly to lubrication systems for gas turbine engines. Lubrication is very critical in a gas turbine engine because of the high rotational speeds and high temperatures involved. Because of these critical lubrication requirements, it is customary to provide positive lubrications systems, wherein lubricating oil is delivered positively to the various bearing and gearing locations and the used oil is positively scavenged from these locations to provide a continuous and positive flow of oil for lubricating and cooling purposes. The lubricating requirements are further compounded for engines which are intended for airborne applications since additional provision must then be made for positive lubricating and scavenging flow in both normal and inverted flight.